


Unexpected Gifts

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra wakes up in the middle of the night and ends up thinking about the unexpected gifts in her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For the "unexpected gift" square on my June Bingo card.

Debra woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, heart pounding in the darkness. Memories of the Havenport woods invaded her mind, sending fear rushing through her body, choking the air from her body and it took a considerable amount of willpower to close her eyes, take a deep breath and force her brain to calm down.

When she opened her eyes again, it was to take stock of her surroundings. That she was in her own bed, in her own bedroom, was a good start. The red numerals on the bedside clock letting her know it was three in the morning was another clue, as was the open door, the light streaming in from the hall outside. 

Debra smiled as she stood up, padding in bare feet out of the room and down the stairs, heading for the living room. 

Her smile widened, softened, at the sight she saw there. 

Mike, clad in t-shirt and pajama pants, was asleep on the couch, head tilted back against the cushions, legs outstretched in front of him and resting on the coffee table. On his chest lay a six week old baby, sleeping the contented sleep of a recently fed infant nestled in her father's arms. Her face was towards Debra as she approached, all chubby cheeks and pursed lips and Debra felt tears of pure happiness come into her eyes as she took in the sight, committed it to memory. There were times when she couldn't believe that this was her life, that not alone had she been spared from the woods, but that she'd been given the added gift that was this family. 

Carefully she took the empty bottle from Mike's hand, but not carefully enough because he stirred, blinked sleepily at her.  "You're supposed to be in bed," he whispered and she nodded because his orders had been explicit - she'd needed a good night's sleep so he'd take the two a.m. feed, sleep in the spare room himself so as not to disturb her. 

Which had been a great plan, except for one thing. "I missed you," Debra told him, simple as that. 

Mike smiled and nodded at the couch. "Plenty of room," he said and Debra needed no further invitation, snuggling up beside him, her head on his shoulder, her hand on the baby's back. 

She closed her eyes and slept soundly. 


End file.
